Retribution and Rehabilitation
by Butch 2.0
Summary: In the early days of the Beast Hunters phase of the Prime conflict, a new Autobot emerges with a vendetta of his own to settle.


**Retribution and Rehabilitation**

_The following story takes place in the Beast Hunters arc of the Prime continuity. As the time of this writing, I have only seen the first three season 3 episodes._

The open road and nothing but speed. A red sports car sped down the ribbons of the highways of the American West. He felt great. Megatron had destroyed the Autobot base, Shockwave had joined the ranks, and the Predacon Predaking was doing the dirty work. That left Knock Out with much time and little to do. As he celebrated his new status, he was surprised to hear sirens. His first thought was the Autobot Ratchet, still unaccounted for. A quick look out his mirror revealed a police car.

Silly human, thought Knock Out. He quickly transformed and turned to stare down his pursuer. He could not wait to see their faces. What would he say? It had better be good. The police car pulled up to him.

"Hello officer, is something wrong?" asked Knock Out, bending down to the windshield. He could imagine the shock and fear on the human faces.

Instead the car transformed in front of him. He immediately pulled a gun and answered, "Yea, Stunticon. You're doin 150 in my neighborhood. But that's not why I am going to kick your shiny metal tush."

"Look kid, it's a nice paint job and all, but you are going need a bit more if you intend to beat me," chuckled Knock Out.

"Stunticon, I don't think you know what you're into," responded the robot.

"Look, Autobot Smokescreen, you think you think you've got me with your new look and cute mannerisms, but why don't you just run along before my backup arrives and you get hurt. Or I would be more than willing to take you prisoner," answered Knock Out.

"Look, you're wasting my time. Before I waste you, Stunticon, I want to know where Breakdown is," demanded the robot, still with his gun pointed at Knock Out.

"Kid, you know that Breakdown is…no you don't, do you?" said Knock Out to himself. "No, you're not the kid. Who are you?"

The light showed a white robot with black and white stars with the Autobot insignia. His face was black like his car's hood. "Breakdown is dead, isn't he?" asked the robot. "Isn't he?"

"Prowl, isn't it? Cyber ninja?" asked Knock Out.

"Do I look like I carry a hammer? Though if I did I would use it to hammer you Stunticons in the morning, in the evening, all over this land. I'm sorry I did not get to waste Breakdown. I can never forgive you Stunticon clowns for what you did to First Aid and Hot Spot. It all comes down to you now, Stunticon. I introduced Dead End to his name, and I would love to do the same to you," said the robot.

"You killed Dead End? You…you're that twit Streetwise! I must say you've been at this for some time. But now it's over," said Knock Out, fingering a signal to alert Vehicons to his location.

"I'm glad you're going to make this easy for me," answered Streetwise. He fired twice and watched Knock Out dodge both and transform into his car mode. Streetwise became a police car and pursued. Knock Out watched as flying Vehicons landed over head. He saw Streetwise transform to face them. Knock Out felt relief for a moment, but he could not have Streetwise hunting him down on a regular basis. He would have to do something.

Streetwise watched as the Vehicons pulled out their weapons and charged them up and aimed them at him. He counted four of them. He reached back under his light bar and pulled a second laser gun. He crossed his arms and shot the first two down. The other two shot at him. He twirled to avoid the shot and unloaded one gun in the belly of the first Vehicon. The last Vehicon bugged off. Streetwise checked his sensors. He had lost Knock Out, but he could still tail the remaining Vehicon. He transformed and headed after the lone survivor.

Knock Out arrived at Darkmount and threw himself on the floor before Megatron. "Lord Megatron, you have to help me. There is a new Autobot and he wants to kill me."

"Dear doctor, since when have I ever been concerned with a single Autobot?" asked Megatron.

"Uh, Optimus Prime?" suggested Starscream.

"It was rhetorical, Starscream. If Knock Out cannot deal with a single Autobot, then perhaps we should reevaluate the good doctor's usefulness," said Megatron.

"Very well, Lord Megatron," answered Knock Out. Knock Out went down to the lab below the throne level where Shockwave did his experiments. He looked for the Decepticon scientist and tried to avoid the sweeping tail and wings of Predaking. "Shockwave, old pal, can you help a fellow science guy out?"

"Depends," answered Shockwave, who continued working on CNA structures on the screen in front of him.

"Can you send a Predacon after a certain Autobot for me?" asked Knock Out.

"To use one Predacon for personal favors is illogical," answered Shockwave.

"Oh, come now, Shockwave, Predaking could make mincemeat out of this guy. He's even a loner," added Knock Out.

"Did you ask Megatron?" asked Shockwave.

"Yes," replied Knock Out.

"Your response reveals a high probability that your request was denied," said Shockwave. "In which case you have your answer."

"Well, thanks a lot. Remind me to put in a good word for Starscream," replied Knock Out. He began to wander down to the Nemesis. Perhaps there was something on the ship worth using to help in his current crisis.

The lone Vehicon realized he was being followed from the ground. There was a Vehicon patrol around near his position. He led Streetwise in that direction. Streetwise detected the other members of the patrol, and prepared to engage by transforming only to have a green glowing light open up in front of him. A black car emerged and transformed as did a blue motorcycle. The two began to fire on the patrol. Streetwise watched the patrol fall including the Vehicon whom he had been tailing.

"Nice shooting, miss. But I needed that one to tell me where to find Knock Out," said Streetwise as Arcee and Bumblebee approached.

"Look, don't thank us for saving your skin. But what do want with Knock Out?" asked Arcee.

"That's personal, miss. You are?" asked Streetwise.

"Arcee. That's Bumblebee, we're members of Team Prime here on the planet called Earth. And you?" asked Arcee.

"Streetwise, miss," answered Streetwise.

"Well, Streetwise, Knock Out has most likely retreated to Darkmount and Megatron by now and…" started Arcee.

"Which way's Darkmount?" asked Streetwise.

"…Darkmount is a fortress. Megatron is there. So are his troops…" continued Arcee.

"Which is why I have to go there, to beat up a particular troop of Megatron's, sister," interrupted Streetwise.

"But the Autobots of this planet need all the help we can get. It would be much better if you came with us. We could use you…" added Arcee.

"Not interested, maybe once every last Stunticon is mounted on my wall," replied Streetwise.

"Argh! It's like Wheeljack all over again," responded Arcee.

"Shoot, if you have the Jack, you don't need me," answered Streetwise.

"I swear, we haven't been able to get a break ever since we left Jasper," sighed Arcee.

"Jasper where Darkmount is?" asked Streetwise.

Bumblebee beeped in the affirmative. He then immediately hit himself with his palm.

"That's all I need to know. I'm out. Call me maybe," said Streetwise as he transformed and began to zoom toward the Decepticon base at Darkmount.

Arcee transformed and prepared to follow. Bumblebee beeped in protest. "I know, Bee. I've seen revenge do in too many of our kind. I am going to follow him. Return to Ratchet, tell them what is going on. I'll be careful." She then jetted off into the horizon.

Bumblebee scratched his head and then contacted Ratchet. A ground bridge opened and Bumblebee walked back through to a startled Ratchet. Ratchet listened to the scout and shook his head.

Knock Out walked down into the hold of the Nemesis. There had to be something he could use to protect himself. Maybe the Apex Armor? He looked for the mighty artifact, but he could not see it. Where had they put it? Then he turned the corner and noticed something else.

"Her. Maybe she could do it," answered Knock Out to himself. "She certainly has a talent for vendettas." He picked up the canister containing Airachnid and began dragging it to his medical chamber. Knock Out infused the canister with Energon and watched as the form in the canister regained motion before she broke out of the canister all together. She noticed Knock Out and jumped on him, holding his head and neck to the floor.

"Now, hold on. I am the one who revived you," said Knock Out.

"What makes you different from every other Megatron lackey on this ship?" asked Airachnid.

"I need your help. I saved you from oblivion," answered Knock Out.

"What kind of help?" asked Airachnid.

"An Autobot assassin is on my tail and I would like to get rid of him," said Knock Out. "Megatron won't help me."

"An Autobot assassin? You must be joking. What's in it for me?" asked Airachnid.

"What do YOU want?" asked Knock Out.

"A little quid pro quo. I off your assassin and you help me settle my score with Arcee and her human pet,"" answered Airachnid.

"I accept," answered Knock Out.

"Good," answered Airachnid. "Now here is what we are going to do."

Streetwise came over a rise and saw Darkmount for the first time. The sheer size of it shocked him. He transformed into his robot mode and simply stared at the large object in the distance. Arcee pulled up next to him and transformed, "You see now. You can't just charge into there, guns blazing and come out alive. You need us. We need you."

"This is some deep stuff," commented Streetwise, his eyes still focused on the tower.

"I think I know what you're feeling. I too have been eaten up inside by revenge. But it isn't worth throwing your life away. I have found you have to support others and be supported by them. Sometimes it helps to talk about it. What happened to you?" asked Arcee.

"Back in the great war on Cybertron, I was part of a team of bots. There were five of us, Hot Spot, Blades, First Aid, Groove, and myself. We kicked in a lot of skid plates in our time. We also had the ability to combine together to form Defensor. We were one bad dude. One day the Decepticons attacked Iacon with their new weapon, Menasor. He too was a combiner made up of five Stunticons, Breakdown, Knock Out, Dead End, Wildrider, and Drag Strip. Our two robot forms fought a colossal battle that broke both teams. All of my partners were killed in the struggle. Wildrider and Dead End bought it too. I would also have been killed, but I played dead under First Aid's body and I listened to Breakdown, wounded but still functional, lay the final hammer blow to Hot Spot while Knock Out and Dead End laughed. They were forced to retreat as reinforcements arrived. I emerged from under First Aid to see the blasted and broken bodies of my posse. I have sought revenge ever since," said Streetwise.

"That's awful. War is awful. We have all lost friends in this war, good friends. I personally have lost two partners in my time, their names were Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I think of them often and fight in their memory. Believe me, I wanted revenge for their deaths too, but you have to be strong and do what is right," said Arcee, wondering how much of Optimus had rubbed off on her. She placed her hand on Streetwise's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I don't know if I can turn back now, sister. After the battle, I was given leave for a while. I didn't rest. I investigated the whereabouts of the surviving Stunticons. I intercepted a transmission for Dead End. I retransmitted the message with instructions to go to certain coordinates. I knocked him over, disarmed him, and shot out his spark from the back of his chest. Now I learn Breakdown is dead. There is only one left. After I terminate Knock Out, it will be over," answered Streetwise, his voice revealing some emotion for the first time.

"I would warn you about what could happen if you go further down this road. You could lose your soul. What you did to Dead End shows how close you are to that line. You can still come back. Fight with us, for us, and for Hot Spot and the others," replied Arcee.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe there is another way, sister," pondered Streetwise aloud and thoughtfully. As he looked into the horizon, he caught a glimpse of a car leaving the Decepticon base. Knock Out! He began to walk in that direction to start the chase. The grip on his shoulder was suddenly firmer.

"You know that road is dangerous. It is most likely a trap," counseled Arcee.

"Then I am going to spring the trap," answered Streetwise with a smile. He turned into a police car and sped off.

"There may be no coming back," said Arcee.

"Then don't miss me too much," answered Streetwise from his car mode. He found Knock Out's trail easily enough and began gaining on him. The Stunticon transformed to robot mode and smiled at his pursuer.

"You don't give up, do you?" mused Knock Out.

"Let's say I have a one track mind," replied Streetwise, pulling out his guns. He dodged a shot from Knock Out. He aimed for a shot and then Knock Out winked at him. Streetwise looked down and found his foot in some kind of hole. Had Knock Out put that hole there? Then it went dark. He fell unconscious, face first.

Knock Out came up and unleashed his saw. He raised it up and prepared to lower it to behead Streetwise. He then got shot right in the chest and fell backwards, hitting a boulder that knocked him out. Arcee emerged with her guns out. She went to investigate, shaking Streetwise gently, whispering his name. The eyes, smushed into the dirt, opened and blinked, but Arcee never saw it. She too was kicked and flew to the ground.

Airachnid had managed to get two birds with her one stone. She went to taunt Arcee. "Hi, beautiful. I see we meet again. I was so hoping we would. I would have hated to leave things they way they were."

Arcee could only garble a response. As Airachnid prepared to finish her, she failed to notice the white form getting up from the ground. Streetwise looked around and saw Airachnid and Arcee, but he also saw the form of Knock Out. Streetwise gritted his mouth. He could not both dispatch Knock Out and save Arcee. He raised his gun and fired.

Airachnid's weapon fell away. Streetwise smiled, still not quite able to stand fully. She turned angrily and fired webbing at him. He became entangled and fell over. She then webbed Arcee and proceeded to hang both of them on the nearest tree. She then walked over to Streetwise's web covered form. "You know, I like it better this, way. It's more personal," she said. "Don't you agree, Arcee. I think we have played out this little drama before. It's real sad, I think. First Tailgate, now him. It's a pity your partners die so easily, Arcee, or I might have a sense of satisfaction. Oh, who am I kidding? I am going to enjoy this," taunted Airachnid. She prepared her arm for the strike into the spark chamber.

Arcee was revisiting a road she thought she had left behind. She could see Tailgate again, Cliffjumper again, and the threats against Jack. Now she had let herself get caught up in trying to save this newcomer only to lose him like this. She managed a whimper, "Streetwise…"

"Be cool. It ain't going to be that way, sister," replied Streetwise.

"And why not? Her other partners clearly did not make it," said Airachnid.

"There's a difference between me and those cats," answered Streetwise.

"Oh?" asked Airachnid.

"I don't represent that mold," said Streetwise. He smiled briefly and then thrust his small gun through the webbing and fired into Airachnid. The blow forced her to back off, grabbing her side. Streetwise then sliced through the web and emerged ready for bear.

"Get back in that web," ordered Airachnid.

"I don't like your web," responded Streetwise. Before he could fire again, Airachnid transformed into a copter and flew away. In that moment, Streetwise turned to see Knock Out. The Stunticon had departed. It was just as well, Streetwise supposed.

"You forgetting something, Protectobot?" asked Arcee.

"I can dig it," said Streetwise. He cut her down from the web. "It feels good to hear that term again. Thanks. You followed me, sister. I won't forget that."

"I think we're even. Are you ready to join the Autobots again?" asked Arcee.

"I may keep my eye out for the Stunticon from time to time, but if you want me, you got me," said Streetwise.

"Well, all it takes is for us to go the base and run it by Ultra Magnus," said Arcee.

"You've got Magnus? This is going to be hard," said Streetwise.

"I think it'll build character," answered Arcee.

"Sister, I've got all the character that anyone needs," smiled Streetwise. The two rolled into the sunset in the direction of the Harbinger.


End file.
